CASO 113
by Angie M. Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una brillante estudiante de periodismo, pero jamás imaginó que su último proyecto universitario se convertiría en una auténtica pesadilla. ¿Logrará descubrir qué sucedió ese día o se convertirán en las siguientes víctimas?


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

**Advertencia: Fic clasificado M por contenido para adulto, escenas de violencia, malas palabras y lemon.**

Bella Swan es una brillante estudiante de periodismo, pero jamás imaginó que su último proyecto universitario se convertiría en una auténtica pesadilla. Cuando su profesor de tesis le asignó el caso inconcluso 113, supo que tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de graduarse con honores si lograba obtener pruebas o testimonios reales de los habitantes.

Entusiasmada, les pide a sus dos mejores amigas que la acompañen en su viaje al pequeño pueblo de Forks.

¿Logrará descubrir qué sucedió ese día o se convertirán en las siguientes víctimas?

_Un auto descompuesto a la mitad de la noche, una ayuda inesperada y una noche de diversión pueden convertirse en tu peor decisión en halloween._

.

.

.

"_**This, our town of Halloween, This is Halloween, This is Halloween"**_

—Alice, ¿podrías bajar el volumen del reproductor y pasarme mi teléfono? Necesito llamar a James —digo. Realmente necesito dejar de escuchar la _cancioncita_. Desde que salimos de casa, la zorra de mi amiga la ha cantado una y otra y vez, y cuando estaba segura de que finalizaría, presionaba _replay_.

Resopla mientras me pasa el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y baja el volumen. Doy una calada e inhalo con fuerza, amando la jodida sensación.

Cuando tengo el celular en la mano, marco el número de mi hermano y presiono la pantalla para colocar el altavoz porque estoy manejando.

_Mujer precavida vale por dos. _

—Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya saliste de clases? —responde luego del primer tono.

Sonrío ampliamente. Desde que nuestros padres fallecieron a causa de un accidente aéreo, James se convirtió en el típico hermano mayor sobre protector.

—Hola, guapo. Estoy bien. Estoy llamándote para decirte que esta noche no iré a casa. Estoy en camino a Forks con las chicas.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si ese estúpido pueblo queda en el medio de la nada, Isabella Swan. ¡Tienen que estar jodidamente locas!

—Gracias por el cumplido, gilipollas —refunfuña Alice, sacando la lengua aunque sabe que él no puede verla.

Me río porque a veces era tan infantil.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Pero tienen que estarme tomando el pelo. ¿Es una broma de mal gusto?

—No lo es, James.

—Mañana es halloween, Bella. Le habíamos prometido a Victoria que iríamos a su fiesta.

—Lo sé, pero tendrás que ir sin mí. Esta investigación es realmente importante para mi carrera.

—Tal vez tengamos suerte y encontremos chicos guapos para follar en la noche de brujas —murmura Tanya en el asiento trasero y tengo que luchar para no reírme.

La muy zorra…

—Estás llevando esa estúpida investigación al extremo —continúa, cada vez más alterado.

—No es verdad —aseguro. Apago el cigarrillo y lo lanzo por la ventana abierta—. Simplemente hablaré con algunos habitantes para obtener información e intentaré tomarle fotos al sanatorio.

—Eso sucedió hace un año. ¿Crees que alguien estará dispuesto a hablar del tema?

—No lo sé, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo.

—¿Por qué me estás avisando ahora?

—Porque estaba segura de que ibas a ponerte histérico e intentarías cambiar mi opinión.

—Están locas —refunfuña.

—¡Oye, capullo, aún puedo escucharte! —exclama Alice indignada, haciéndolo reír con fuerza. En cambio Tanya estaba demasiado ocupada tomándose la botella de vodka.

La verdad es que esos dos han peleado como perros y gatos desde que rompieron en "mutuo acuerdo".

—Saben que las adoro chicas, pero les falta madurar. Si el primero de noviembre no han regresado, iré por ustedes —concluye rotundamente y tengo que reconocer que es lo más razonable que he escuchado desde que empezó la conversación.

—Bien.

—¿También crees que los fantasmas atemorizan a los habitantes del pueblo? —se burla Alice.

Golpeo su frente con mi mano para que deje de hablar.

—No creo en fantasmas, Alice, pero les aseguro que algo realmente malo pasó aquella noche de Halloween. No es normal que asesinaran a trece personas y nunca hallaran al culpable.

—Y eso es precisamente lo que investigaré—afirmo—. Debo colgar, James, no quiero que la batería se descargue tan pronto. Te quiero.

—También las quiero. Cuídense, por favor, y no duden en llamarme si necesitan algo.

—Claro, hermano. Avísale a Carmen que Tanya está con nosotras —murmuro antes de colgar y desvío sus llamadas al buzón de voz.

Sé perfectamente que la madre de Tanya se pondrá histérica cuando James le diga que su hija se escapó.

Estaremos en grandes problemas cuando regresemos a casa.

—Él es tan tonto.

—¡Oh, cállate! Antes te gustaba su preocupación e incluso recuerdo que te parecía adorable.

—Lo que digas —gruñe, cruzándose de brazos.

—Deja de comportarte…

—Chicas, ¿cuánto falta? —pregunta Tanya, interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña discusión.

—Dos horas, tal vez. No estoy completamente segura, ¿por qué?

—Porque creo que vomitaré.

Alice salta en su asiento, sorprendida, e inmediatamente comienza a rebuscar en su cartera, pero segundos después escuchamos las arcadas. Ha manchado la tapicería de cuero.

—Mierda.

Aparcamos en el medio de la carretera para limpiar el desastre y otras dos veces para que Tanya vomite antes de que se quedara dormida.

—Mi padre me matará—se queja Alice.

Me río con fuerza y ella me imita minutos después. ¡Es una locura total!

—Alice, ¿crees que está bien que vayamos a Forks? —pregunto, no tan segura de mi decisión.

—¿Estás arrepintiéndote?

—No.

_Creo. _

—Entonces no hablemos más del tema. Vamos a ir al dichoso pueblo, hablaremos con algunas personas para obtener sus testimonios y entregarás el mejor trabajo de tu clase —afirma, subiendo nuevamente el volumen de la música.

"_**Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"**_

Pero lo que no sabíamos era cuán equivocada estaba Alice y que nuestras vidas estaban a minutos de convertirse en una auténtica película de terror o en una pesadilla sin escapatoria.

.

.

.

Alice empuja la cámara de vídeo hacia mi rostro. —¿Qué sabes sobre Forks?

—Oh, vamos, Alice, baja la cámara —refunfuño, colocando una mano en el lente.

—No seas tonta, Bella. Esto te servirá de prueba.

—Vale.

—¿Qué sabes de Forks? —repite nuevamente.

—La verdad sé muy poco. Según la información que conseguí en internet, Forks es un pequeño pueblo localizado en la península de Olympic, en el noroeste de Washington. Era un pueblo tranquilo hasta que ocurrió la tragedia donde resultaron asesinados trece pacientes del sanatorio mental. Una noticia que conmocionó y aterró, en partes iguales, a los habitantes.

»Un periódico local publicó que las únicas dos personas que habían aceptado hablar habían sido el oficial Cullen, encargado del caso, y su esposa, Esmeralda. Ambas declaraciones coincidían en que desconocían al cruel asesino.

—¿Recuerdas sus declaraciones?

—Sí. El oficial Cullen afirmó que no habían encontrado pruebas o huellas que los guiaran a un sospechoso mientras que su esposa decía que estaban consternados y aterrados por el asqueroso suceso.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir hasta acá? —pregunta Alice, enfocando la oscura carretera.

—Es mi último proyecto universitario y debo investigar que sucedió aquella noche, o al menos obtener testimonios de los habitantes. Y un buen investigador va al lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos.

—¿No hubiese sido más fácil llamar por teléfono a las personas?

—Lo hice —afirmo con seriedad—, pero las pocas personas que me contestaron dijeron que debía olvidar el tema.

_En realidad me habían llamado "estúpida niña entrometida". _

—Y ese es el motivo por el cual estamos acá —comenta Alice, enfocando la cámara hacia su rostro—.La señorita dormida es nuestra vecina Tanya y cuando Bella le habló de su investigación, decidió unirse a nuestra aventura en Forks —dice con dramatismo y después dirige el aparato al rostro de nuestra amiga rubia.

—Apaga la cámara.

—No puedo esperar para llegar —dice, removiéndose sobre su asiento, emocionada.

_Yo tampoco. _

No estaba segura de cuántas horas llevaba manejando, pero había empezado a oscurecer. Podía sentir mis párpados luchando por cerrarse, pero no podía sucumbir al sueño. Alice dormía a mi lado y habíamos acordado que una manejaría de ida y la otra de regreso. No podíamos contar con Tanya porque no tenía permiso de conducir.

Una espesa nieva empezaba a caer cuando divisé el letrero que daba la bienvenida a Forks.

_Escalofriante. _

—¡Alice! Enciende la cámara, llegamos a Forks —grito entusiasmada, moviendo su hombro.

Parpadea confundida varias veces antes de encender la cámara y enfocar el viejo letrero.

—Me encanta.

Pero entre más avanzábamos, más se complicaba divisar la carretera. De algún modo, me las ingenié para continuar conduciendo.

—Es como adentrarse en una película de terror —comenta Tanya, finalmente despierta—. ¿Nos encontraremos con un sexy vampiro o un hombre lobo caliente?

—Prefiero a los vampiros —respondo, riéndome.

—¡Cuidado, Bella! —grita Alice cuando una sombra negra aparece en el medio de la carretera.

¿Qué mierda?

Inmediatamente giro el volante para evitar impactar contra aquello. El auto gira sobre el pavimento varias veces hasta que chocamos contra un árbol.

Mi cabeza se estrella contra el _airbag_.

—Joder.

Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza y escucho a Alice gemir.

—¡Alice, Tanya!—grito aterrada. Me siento con rapidez en el asiento y observo sus cuerpos en busca de heridas o sangre. Cualquier cosa que me indique que resultaron heridas.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Mierda.—Lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por mis mejillas gracias al shock—.Estoy bien, ¿ustedes?

—Sí, todo bien—responden al unísono.

—¿Vieron esa sombra?

—¡Sí! La maldita cosa apareció de la nada —grita Tanya, moviendo los brazos para enfatizar su respuesta.

—Pensé que estaba loca.

Con las manos aún temblando, giro la llave para encender el auto, pero no funciona.

—¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—El estúpido auto no enciende —me quejo, golpeando el volante, causando que suene la bocina.

Ellas gritan sorprendidas.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Antes que alguna de nosotras pueda responder, alguien golpea con fuerza la ventana del puesto del copiloto, haciéndolas gritar nuevamente.

Dos chicos ríen divertidos.

_Gilipollas. _

—¿Deberíamos bajar? —pregunta Tanya con voz temblorosa.

—No nos queda otra opción.

El reloj marca las nueve cuando bajamos del auto. Recostados en el árbol que chocamos están dos chicos con los brazos cruzados en una postura claramente intimidante. Ambos son de piel oscura, cabello negro y sonreían ampliamente.

—Hola. Nuestro auto se ha averiado. ¿Conocen a un mecánico que pueda ayudarnos a esta hora? —pregunto para romper el silencio y me felicito silenciosamente de que mi voz suene segura cuando mi corazón parece estar a punto de salir de mi pecho.

—El mecánico no regresa hasta el día después de Halloween —responde el chico más bajo—. ¿Por qué están acá?

—Hemos venido a pasar el fin de semana.

—Mi nombre es Jacob y él es Paul. Vivimos en la pequeña reserva de La Push. Pueden venir con nosotros hasta que encontremos a otra persona que pueda ayudarlas a reparar su auto, pero esta noche será imposible.

Aunque la idea suene genial, ¿podemos confiar en ellos? Tampoco teníamos otra opcióna menos que quisiéramos pasar la noche durmiendo en el auto.

—Vale.

Sacamos nuestras maletas del auto, la cámara de video y los seguimos hacia una vieja camioneta roja. Jacob abre la puerta de atrás para que entremos y ellos en los asientos delanteros.

Puedo sentir el pulso en mi garganta.

Estoy aterrada.

Mientras Paul maneja, observamos por la ventana. El pueblo es oscuro, tenebroso y misterioso. El cielo está encapotado, los negocios cerrados y las pocas casas parecían estar deshabitadas.

_Un puto pueblo fantasma._

—¿Hay algún lugar disponible para quedarnos esta noche? —pregunta Alice, moviendo su pierna con impaciencia.

—Sí.

—Bien.

Conforme avanzamos, empiezo a ponerme cada vez más ansiosa. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—La verdad es que están de suerte, chicas. Hoy estamos de fiesta.

—¿La noche antes de Halloween?

—Nuestra reserva celebra los tres días seguidos. Desde el 30 de octubre los muertos están en comunión con los vivos.

—Mmm.

Horas después, vimos a qué se referían los chicos. Los árboles de la playa estaban decorados con telarañas, muchas velas por el lugar y unas cuantas calabazas. Un grupo de personas bailaban entorno a una hoguera y a lo lejos se veía una pequeña licorería.

Se detuvieron frente a una vieja casa amarilla, nos ayudaron con nuestras maletas y tocaron la puerta de madera. Hablaron con una señora mayor en otro idioma y cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, nos condujo escaleras arriba hacia una habitación.

—¿Cuánto cuesta la habitación?

—No es nada —responde, fulminándonos con la mirada antes de irse.

—¿Qué mierda está mal con ella?

—No le hagan caso. Sue no está acostumbrada a recibir visitas. Si quieren, pueden unirse a nosotros en la fiesta.

—Muchas gracias.

Entramos a la pequeña habitación, dejé mi maleta en el piso y me lancé en la cama.

Estaba agotada.

Desde que cruzamos el letrero de bienvenida todo había sido una locura.

—¿Creen que deberíamos ir?

—No lo sé —responde Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo digo que sí —opina Tanya entusiasmada—.Esos chicos que acaban de traernos están increíblemente calientes y yo definitivamente necesito acción.

Ella coloca sus brazos en nuestros hombros. —Por favor.

—Está bien, iremos, pero antes debes lavar tu loca, amiga. Apestas a vómito y dudo que cualquier chico esté dispuesto a besarte.

—Perra.

Cambiamos nuestros jeans por vestidos, los tacones por zapatillas y bajamos a la playa.

El sitio estaba rebosante de personas.

Jacob y Paul estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera con otras diez personas y sonrieron cuando nos vieron.

—Chicos, les presentamos…

—Soy Bella, ella es Alice y Tanya —respondo puesto que nunca le dimos nuestros nombres.

Después de intercambiar saludos nos unimos al grupo, aceptamos sus cervezas y charlamos con una pareja que también estaba de visita. Por alguna extraña razón, les pareció buena idea pasar su luna de miel en Forks.

Rosalie y Emmett eran muy divertidos.

Caminé hacia la licorería, le pedí una cerveza a la chica que atendía la barra y me senté en uno de los taburetes. Desde aquí tenía una excelente vista a la playa y reí con fuerza al ver a Tanya ligando con Paul y Alice parecía estar casi sentada en las piernas de un chico rubio.

Intenté no beber demasiado porque mañana debía investigar un caso importante. Aunque tal vez empezaría a preguntar, porque cuando las personas beben son más propensas a decir la verdad.

Estoy por levantarme de la barra cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Emily —pide y sé que está dirigiéndose a mí cuando dice buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondo, con la vista aún en la playa.

—Soy Edward.

—Bella.

Me giro para darle mi mano, pero la respiración se atasca en mi garganta. El hombre es increíblemente guapo, de piel clara, alto, fuerte y ojos verde esmeralda. Labio superior más grueso que el inferior y tiene una cicatriz apenas visible en la ceja derecha.

Sonríe y puedo sentir mis bragas derritiéndose.

—¿Estás sola?

—Estoy con unas amigas.

Él sonríe como si acabara de ganar la lotería y deseo morder su mandíbula.

Charlamos de todo un poco hasta que suena _Sex On Fire_y Edward me ofrece su mano. Sé que es una invitación a algo más que bailar, pero aún así, la tomo. Sus manos se posan en mis caderas mientras nos movemos al ritmo de la música con mi espalda contra su pecho.

Y él canta las frases calientes en mi oído.

"_**Your sex is on fire".**_

Su mano derecha presiona mi seno derecho por encima de la tela y en respuesta a su provocación, muevo mi culo contra su entrepierna. Gimo porque él está increíblemente duro.

"_**Were the words to transpire".**_

Mis brazos van hacia su cuello mientras él besa, muerde y lame el mío. Mi piel se enciende como lava ardiente, deseosa de ser tocada y mi clítoris palpita con fuerza.

Una mano sube por mi muslo y sus dedos acarician mi punto de placer por encima de la tela.

—Estás húmeda —comenta, inhalando con fuerza.

"_**Your sex is on fire"**_

Deseo que me tome encima de la barra, contra la pared o en la mesa.

—Vamos a otro sitio —pide.

—Sí.

Su mano me arrastra escaleras arriba y entramos a una pequeña habitación ocupada por una cama, una mesa de madera y un armario vacío. Edward me atrae a su cuerpo para besarme con fuerza mientras me derrito contra su cuerpo.

Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras desata las tiras del vestido y deja que la tela se deslice hasta el piso.

Mi espalda choca contra la pared y sus manos presionan mis pechos con fuerza, pellizcando mis pezones, causándome dolor y placer.

Gimo con fuerza, arqueándome.

—Eres toda una puta —gruñe, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo. Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos, pero antes de que pueda entrar en pánico, lame mi labio inferior y corta mis braguitas.

—Separa las piernas para mí.

Abro las piernas como él me lo indica y grito su nombre cuando sus dedos acarician mis húmedos pliegues. Recoge mis jugos con sus dedos y los dirige a mi boca.

—Pruébate.

Chupo su dedo con sensualidad y sus ojos se oscurecen por el placer. Su otra mano va hacia mi entrepierna y golpea mi clítoris.

—Ahhh, mierda…

Saca su dedo de mi boca y me besa con desenfreno, como si no fuera suficiente. Es agresivo, primitivo, y una parte de mí estaba atemorizaba.

—Saca mi polla —ordena.

Con manos temblorosas quito el cinturón y bajo su cremallera. Acaricio su polla hinchada, impresionada por su suavidad.

—Por mucho que me gustaría tener tu boca, te follaré primero —dice como si adivinara la dirección de mis pensamientos. Su boca atrapa la mía en un beso rudo, demandante. Sus dientes muerden mi labio inferior y Edward succiona la sangre como si fuera un maldito vampiro.

—Rodéame con tus piernas —exige.

Sus manos presionas las mías encima de mi cabeza y entra de un sola estocada. Grito cuando empieza a moverse con fuerza. Sus estocadas son cortas y pronto establece un ritmo.

—Córrete sobre mi polla —dice y segundos después me corro, gritando su nombre.

Dos estocadas más tarde se corre encima de mi estómago y esparce su semen en mis senos.

—¿Hay algún baño?

—Sí, al fondo a la derecha, pero no te limpies. Me gusta que huelas a mí.

Río porque el hombre tiene que estar bromeando. Golpea mi culo cuando paso por su lado.

Alarmas asaltan mi cabeza y corro al baño a limpiarme, mojo mi rostro y regreso a la habitación para vestirme.

—Debo irme, mis amigas deben estar preocupadas —comento y me inclino para recoger el vestido.

—¿Por qué vinieron? —pregunta, arrancándolo de mi mano antes de que pueda ponérmelo.

—Vacaciones.

Frunce el ceño como si supiera que estoy mintiéndole, pero después sonríe. En un movimiento rápido, vuelvo a estar contra la pared, pero con mis tetas presionadas contra el frío muro.

—Quédate.

—No creo que sea buena idea…

Sus manos me obligan a caer de rodillas, separa mis piernas y segundos después, su boca lame mi clítoris.

—Voy a follarte toda la noche. —Promete.

Su boca es exigente al chupar y morder, y cuando llego al clímax, me lame y empieza a chuparme nuevamente.

Mi cuerpo está completamente relajado cuando me folla en la cama. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo lo escucho hablar con otra persona, pero estoy demasiado cansada para prestar atención.

_Estoy a la deriva. _

Cuando despierto al día siguiente estoy sola. Me visto con rapidez y corro escaleras abajo para buscar a mis amigas.

Todo el lugar está vacío y lo único que demuestra que hubo una fiesta son las botellas vacías y las velas derretidas.

—Alice, despierta —digo cuando la encuentro a la orilla de la playa. Su aspecto es horrible—.Debemos buscar a Tanya.

Un mal presentimiento se instala en mi pecho.

.

.

.

Regresamos a la casa para averiguar si Tanya había regresado la noche anterior, pero el cuarto estaba vacío y la cama hecha.

—Llama a su celular —grito.

Alice marca, pero el celular suena dentro de la habitación.

—Mierda, se lo ha dejado.

Recorremos el resto de la casa hasta que conseguimos a Sue en la cocina.

—¿Ha visto a la otra chica que vino con nosotras?

—No.

—¿Está segura?

—Ella no regresó anoche.

—¿Y Jacob y Paul?

—No soy su madre para saber dónde se meten esos niños —responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Regresamos a la habitación a darnos una ducha y a pensar con claridad.

¿Se habrá liado con alguno de los chicos y pasó la noche con él?

Debimos quedarnos dormidas porque despertamos con el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

—Hola, chicas, ¿qué tal su noche? —pregunta Jacob.

—Nuestra amiga ha desaparecido.

—¿Están seguras?

—Sí. ¿Pueden llevarnos a la comisaría? —pregunta Alice.

—Vamos.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y subimos a la misma camioneta de la noche anterior.

—Señoritas, saben perfectamente que tienen que esperar veinticuatro horas para poder reportar a una persona desaparecida —dice el oficial Billy.

—Lo sabemos, pero tenemos que regresar esta noche.

—¿Están completamente seguras de que no está con un chico?

Ninguna de nosotras responde porque no lo sabemos.

—Tendrán que esperar a que pasen las veinticuatro horas.

—Que le den —gruñe Alice cuando subimos nuevamente a la camioneta.

—La encontraremos —promete Jacob.

El camino no parece el mismo de la noche anterior y antes de que pueda preguntar al respecto, veo una gran edificación vieja con muchos pisos con el letrero rezando "Sanatorio Mental de Forks".

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunta Alice.

—Se nos ha pinchado una llanta —responde Paul y ambas bajamos del auto.

La puerta se abre con fuerza y todo lo que puedo ver antes de que me cubran la boca es a Alice siendo sacada del auto por un hombre con el rostro cubierto.

.

Parpadeo, intentado acostumbrarme a la reciente oscuridad y grito sorprendida cuando veo que me encuentro dentro de una enorme jaula.

¿Qué es todo esto?

Paredes agrietadas, manchas de sangre y el techo con enormes hoyos.

Escucho un llanto y mi cabeza gira en su dirección. El cuerpo de Tanya está encima de una cama de hospital atada con correas negras a los postes y su boca amordazada.

—¡Tanya! ¡Alguien, por favor, ayúdenos!

El miedo cala hasta mis huesos.

—¡Alguien, ayúdenos! —grito con fuerza, pero lo único que escucho es el eco de mi propia voz.

_Ayuda. _

Cuando estoy segura de que voy a quedarme muda de tanto gritar, entra un hombre vestido de enfermero, con mascarilla y una jeringa en la mano.

Lloro con más fuerza.

—Veo que ya despertaste —dice.

—¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? ¿Quién coño es usted?

—No estás en condiciones de hacer preguntas, Bella.

¿Era una broma?

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—No fue tan difícil que nos confesaran quiénes eran y la verdadera razón del porqué están aquí.

—¿Qué?

Edward entra a la habitación con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y su rostro parece martirizado.

¿Edward?

—Padre, te dije que quería quedarme con ella —grita.

—Edward, no vas a quedarte con esta. Es una maldita periodista.

—No me importa.

—¡Sal de la habitación, Edward!

Cuando Edward sale de la habitación, el hombre me dedica toda su atención

—Disculpa a mi hijo.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? Déjenos ir, prometo que no diremos nada, por favor.

—Demasiado tarde para eso, Bella —responde a la vez que mete la aguja en el cuello de Tanya.

—Esto hará que su cuerpo se paralice, pero que aún pueda sentir dolor — explica con satisfacción—. Nos la hemos arreglado para mantener nuestro secreto y que vengan unas niñitas a meter sus narices y arruinarlo todo.

—¡Lo siento!

—Qué lástima—responde tomando un bisturí de una mesa—. Odio ser yo quien se encargue de limpiar el desastre.

—Por favor, por favor, no le hagas nada —suplico.

Él vuelve a reír con fuerza. Arranca la mordaza de los labios de Tanya y la besa antes de cortar su lengua.

La sangre salpica su rostro cubierto.

—¡Tanyaaaa!

Continúa riendo mientras la lanza cerca de donde me encontraba. Luego extrajo un ojo y cuando hace lo mismo con el otro, me desmayo.

.

—Bella, despierta.

Mis ojos se abren e inmediatamente lloro pensando en Tanya.

—¿Ed-Edward?

—No hagas ruido. Te sacaré de aquí antes de que llegue mi padre.

Introdujo una llave en el candando y luego arrastró mi cuerpo fuera de la jaula.

—¡No me toques, maldito monstruo!

—Cállate.

—Son unos malditos enfermos —gruño, arañando con fuerza su rostro y golpeo su entrepierna. Cuando cae sobre sus rodillas, corro fuera de la habitación.

El sitio es un maldito laberinto.

Paredes caídas.

Escombros en el piso.

Corro al final del pasillo, pero todo lo que puedo ver son puertas y las paredes con dibujos escalofriantes.

Puedo escuchar las risas y pisadas de Edward.

—Te atraparé, puta —canturrea divertido.

Doblo en una esquina, pero todo lo que puedo ver es el cuerpo de Rosalie encima del de Emmett y estos encima de un piano, sus cabezas en el piso rodeadas por un charco de sangre.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas antes de vomitar.

Vuelvo a levantarme y continúo corriendo.

—Alice.

Encuentro su cuerpo en una bañera y lo giro, pero todo lo que puedo ver es una herida grande en su estómago y está perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí —sollozo.

—No. Vete —murmura con dificultad.

Siento un fuerte agarre en mi cabello y me arrastran por el piso. Una bota negra presiona mi espalda contra el suelo de granito.

—Estoy intentado convencer a mi padre para que te deje con vida, pero no puedes comportarte como una estúpida puta malagradecida.

—Están enfermos.

Ríe.

—Suéltame.

—¿Si te suelto te quedarás tranquila?

Asiento con la cabeza, pero cuando me libera, corro, devolviéndome. Sé qué él es mucho más rápido y que puede alcanzarme en cualquier momento.

Cuando salgo fuera, me voy en dirección al bosque, salto troncos caídos y caigo varias veces, raspando mis codos y rodillas.

_Silencio._

Cuando veo la carretera, me lanzo hacia ella con desesperación. Camino por lo que parecen horas hasta que un auto negro se detiene.

Me lanzo hacia la puerta del copiloto.—Por favor, lléveme a la parada más cercana.

—Claro, Bella.—Mi cabeza se levanta al reconocer la voz.

—¿Jacob?

—Dime a dónde te llevo. ¿Conseguiste a tus amigas? —pregunta mientras baja el seguro y estoy aterrada.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

¿Amigas? Hasta donde Jacob sabía la única que estaba desaparecido era Tanya, no Alice.

¡Dios!

Por supuesto que ellos lo saben. Eso explica porqué nos habían llevado a la reserva y porqué su camioneta se averió camino a La Push antes de que nos secuestraran.

—¿Qué pasó esa noche, Jacob? ¿Por qué todos intentan ocultarlo?

—No puedo decirte qué pasó, chica. Sería una decisión bastante estúpida de mi parte, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que la persona que quiere esconderlo tiene mucho dinero.

—Todos están jodidamente locos.

—Tú también, muñeca —responde, acariciando mi mejilla con delicadeza.

—No me toques, maldito.

Él ríe con fuerza antes de sacar una jeringa e inyectarla en mi cuello con destreza.

—Duerme, dulce niña.


End file.
